


Rate The Kiss

by PassionateFangirl



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Getting high, M/M, Sex but not actually sex, TLOU AU, Weed, While proclaiming your love for each other, also poor silver he doesn't deserve any of this, just being really intimate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26093044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassionateFangirl/pseuds/PassionateFangirl
Summary: Sonic and Shadow are stuck in a basement full of weed while riding out a storm. With nothing else to do, they start to get to know each other. However, things quickly get more personal than they intended.
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 5
Kudos: 79





	Rate The Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SolarSocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarSocks/gifts).



> Based off Solar Socks' The Last of Us/Sonic AU.  
> Read about it here: https://sonicthelastofus.tumblr.com/

Shadow leaned forward from where he sat, cupping a hand around the lighter's flame. In one swift motion, he lit the joint. "Well, we're gonna be stuck here for a while, right?"

Sonic raised his eyebrows, shrugging with a grin. "Totally trapped." He joined the ebony mobian on the couch. He watched as Shadow brought the joint to his lips, chest expanding as he breathed in the marijuana scent, and puffed out a trail of smoke. Noticing Sonic eying him, he offered the single stick of weed.

"Here."

"Thanks." Sonic only tried pot once before, and he couldn't remember exactly what it felt like. He took it, an indirect kiss, and let the heavy air fill him. Suddenly, everything seemed...easier, for just a moment. He handed it back to Shadow.

"Can I ask you something?" His partner asked, twirling the joint around his red fingers.

"I dunno, can you?"

Shadow's eyes narrowed in annoyance, but he let out a light chuckle. "On a scale of one to ten...how would you rate our kiss from last night?"

Sonic coughed up another bit of smoke. He was still a little coherent enough to recognize that situation was...odd. "Why are we still talking about it? I-I thought we put it past us. Or something."

Shadow moved closer, staring at Sonic with deep fervor. He took another puff of the joint.

The staring was starting to freak Sonic out. "What are you doing?"

"I asked you to rate our kiss, idiot."

Sonic's trembling hand reached for the offered joint again. He took another whiff. "I dunno."

Shadow cocked his head to the side. "Well, I'd give it a six."

"A six?" Sonic yelped. "Just a six?"

"We were both a little drunk."

"So?"

"How'd you rate it then?" Shadow leaned forward, snatching the joint.

Sonic angrily knocked it out of his hands. "I don't know, but I think I could do a helluva lot better." The marijuana fell to the floor, the embers at it's end dying out as new ones were reignited.

"Is that a challenge?" Shadow asked. Sonic could smell his breath. The musky scent of his skin. The drug started to really kick in, because Sonic did something he never would have allowed himself to do on a normal basis.

He took Shadow's cheeks with both hands and pulled him forward, kissing him.

The smell of weed was intoxicating. He could feel Shadow's velvet muzzle against his own, lips crashing likes waves. He broke the kiss, hands still cupping his crush's face. Shadow's ruby eyes twinkled.

"Well? How was that?"

Shadow's answer came in the form of a warm smile, and another messy kiss to his lips. Sonic took little breaths in-between the mushing, soft fur only feeling softer. They had to break apart again, and this time emerald eyes sparkled.

"You're infuriating." Shadow held Sonic's head in his own hands, thumbs brushing against his ears. "But that's what I love about you."

"You have terrible taste."

"Mmm." Shadow pecked his jawline. "Tastes good to me."

All bets were off. Gloves, shoes, whatever could hinder them from being as close as they should were tossed onto the ground. Both hedgehogs wanted, yearned to be with the other. To be as close as they could and somehow merge into a single being. Was that possible? Sonic wasn't sure, but it felt like it could be. He felt his lips smashing into Shadow's continuously, and suddenly he was pushed down onto the couch, the other looming over him.

"I fucking like you." Shadow said, a faint tinge of red on his cheeks. He leaned down, pressing kisses to the blue's neck. Sonic gave a whine of appreciation, running his fingers through red and black quills.

"If you like me so much why don't you just marry me?" Sonic gasped, a rush of heat blazing through him. The endorphins were popping in his head, making his already crazy experience crazier.

"Maybe I will." Shadow pulled Sonic's tank top up, the one of the last of his remaining garments. To his sternum, Shadow brushed his lips. He could feel the beating heart and the pulsing veins, reminding him how alive they both were in this feeling. This moment. His nose poked the soft fur right above his belly button.

"Ha! N-no, stop!" Sonic laughed. "I'm ticklish there! Stop!" His legs kicked sporadically, somehow wrapping around Shadow's body.

Shadow kissed all the way down his tan navel. His midnight tail was wagging, but he didn't care. He wanted Sonic to see everything he was. He looked up at him, raising a hand to caress his lover's shoulder. Lidded pairs of eyes stared at one another, waiting. Panting. Praying.

"Do you want to keep going?"

Sonic's answer was to wrap his legs tighter and roll forward, pinning Shadow beneath him. Sonic pressed his forehead to Shadow's, entwining his hand around the other's. They were so close now. He could feel his rousing breath.

"Please. I want to be with you."

Time wasn't a realized concept anymore. What was a minute? An hour? A day, a year? They could have been like that for decades and not noticed a thing. Gasping, laughing, preying upon the other's lips. Fur was soaked with sweat. Eyes teary with joy. Boxers joined the litter of clothes. Tank tops stayed.

Nails raked the couch, the concrete floor. A couch. A grip. A heartbeat. A beam of lightning racing through their hearts. Pain, but lovely pain, as if to say "I'm here, it's okay". What was an "individual" anymore? Cosmic stars seemed to turn and froth, mixing black and blue, tan and red, into some warm pudding of love and energy.

"I love you" was uttered so many times Sonic lost count. Was it him who said it? Or Shadow? He didn't care. They both knew. Tighter and tighter the red threads of fate spun, until-

Sonic opened his eyes. He was laying next to Shadow, his fur pink and his pupils wide. He could feel his heartbeat on Shadow's messy black fur. Sonic rubbed his hand at the spot, wanting to keep it beating forever.

"Did we just have sex?" He asked, dazed.

"I don't think so." Shadow muttered. "Neither of us...you know."

"So I'm still a virgin." Sonic laughed.

"Not with those bite marks you aren't." Shadow nipped at one of his ears, making Sonic press them flat against his head, blood rushing. Sonic giggled, moving his head up to kiss Shadow again, his hands trailing down his body. Right by his hip, Sonic felt an odd, bumpy thing underneath all that fur. 

"Is that a scar?" He asked.

"Yeah." Shadow admitted. "You see, one day I found a motorcycle."

"Uh oh."

"And, like a dumbass, I got on it and tried to ride it." Shadow laughed, the memory emerging after so long. "I somehow started it because the keys were left in. Cue me crashing into the nearest lamppost and getting gutted by my knife."

"Oh no!" Sonic's eyes widened. "Were you okay?"

"Yeah, just needed some stitches. I've suffered worse. Trust me." He ran a finger along Sonic's arm, stopping when he came to a tough fabric plate near his wrist. "I've noticed you haven't taken off your arm guard the whole time." Shadow said. "What's up?"

"Uh..." Sonic debated on wether he should tell him the truth. "It's...well. It's a long story." He elected not to take it off, not wanting to scare Shadow away. "It's a bite mark underneath. When I was 14, I got jumped by a zombot. It gave me a nasty bite. But..." Sonic took a deep breath. "Turns out I'm immune. So eventually all that was left was this creepy mass of wires and shit."

"Fuck you." Shadow spat.

"Excuse me?" Sonic gasped in surprise when Shadow got up, and stood on his knees over him. "What did I do?"

"That's bullshit and you know it. I told you a real fucking story." Shadow pressed his palms on Sonic's chest.

"I did tell you a real fucking story, dude! I got bit!"

Sharp fangs glistened, and Shadow gave him a mischievous grin. "I'll give you an actual bite, how about that-"

There was a faint echo, and both boys stopped their arguing at once. Only the sounds of heavy breathing were emanated. Then, moments later, the voice came again, much clearer this time.

"Shadow?"

"Shit." Shadow got off Sonic's lap. "Silver?"

"Shadow!"

"Wait! Just give us a moment, don't come in-"

Silver entered the room, finding half-naked hedgehogs desperately trying to pull their jeans and shirts back on. He sighed, letting his hands fall to his sides.

"...You have got to be fucking kidding me." Silver then noticed the plants surrounding them. Flabbergasted, he pulled a leaf off one of the precious stalks. "Is this weed?"

" _Turn around._ " Shadow growled, and Silver obeyed.

"You were supposed to be on patrol." The white-gray hedgehog scolded, crossing his arms. "A lot of people are counting on us, and here you two are getting high and fucking on a couch-"

"We didn't get that far I swear!" Sonic said. "We just...uh...pleasured? Yeah. Like friends. Friends 'pleasure' each other. Right? That's what friends do?"

Shadow gave him a light smack on the shoulder, zipping up his pants. "No. They don't."


End file.
